Veined Wings
by avidreader28
Summary: What happens when Max and the flock meet the originals and the scooby gang? Things are going down the drain.
1. Chapter 1

Vampire diaries

Hey I'm Max. I'm fourteen and not exactly human. If you don't know me or family's story then you might as well stop reading because I'm not taking time to catch you up on anything.

"Max when are we gonna get there?" Gazzy asked. Yeah we're moving to Mystic Falls, Virginia. I thought it might be a good idea to settle down in a small town. It was this or Forks, but honestly I hate rain so why would I move to the rainiest place on Earth? Mystic Falls is nice and sunny and apparently nothing really happens there that's worthwhile.

"We'll be there soon Gazzy,probably a few minutes." I responded.

"Okay Max." He replied. It's a good thing that my mom bought a house here. It's a pretty nice one apparently but the only bad thing is that the kids want to go to school. If I haven't mentioned it, I hate school. Then I noticed the house.

"Hey guys! There's the house!" I said. When we landed Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy ran into the house to claim their rooms. Fang, Iggy, and I walked in calmly. I went and looked for my room and saw that it was red and black. You know me, I'm not into girly stuff at all. I threw my backpack on the bed and checked the room out. My mom bought clothes for all of us too apparently. The clothes were just my style, jeans and t-shirts. I walked into Angel's and Nudge's room.

"Hey guys, you better get to bed because we have school tomorrow. Kay?" I said.

"Alright Max, Goodnight." Angel said.

"Goodnight Angel, Nudge." I did the same to Gazzy and Iggy, then went into Fang's room.

"Hey." I said

"Hey." He said.

"SO are you still sure we should be doing this? I mean look what happened last time Fang." I told him.

"Max, we don't need to keep fighting, we can take breaks sometimes." He told me.

"Yeah I guess you're right night." I said

"Night." He told me and I went back to my room to sleep.

I woke up in the morning and it was still dark out. I went and took a nice shower and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I walked into Nudge and Angel's room.

"Time to get up!" I said shaking Nudge," You guys wanted to come here and live a normal life, so you got to get up for school."

"Okay Max." Angel said, but Nudge just groaned at me, so I pulled her blankets off. That made her get up and start getting ready. Everyone else was already awake, and Iggy was making eggs in the kitchen. I grabbed a plate and scooped up some eggs and grabbed some bacon and wolfed my food down. The others came down too and ate. Since none of us were old enough to drive we walked to school. We would have flied, but if the kids wanted to live a normal life, then I guess we had to act normal too and not let our secret out with any possibilities. I walked Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel into the office at the elementary and middle school and made sure they were are set to go. Then Fang, Iggy, and I walked to the high school, and into the office.

"Hello, I'm Max Ride, and these are my brothers Nick and Jeff. We're registering here. My Mom called in ahead of time." I told the secretary.

"Oh yes, the Ride family. Here are your schedules and locker numbers and combination." She said.

"Thanks." I said as we walked out. Iggy, Fang and I compared schedules. We only had no classes together, except for Fang and Iggy who had every class together due to Iggy's blindness.

"You have to be freaking kidding me." I said to myself. I mean seriously I couldn't have one class with them. And this is my first year of high school at a fully normal school with no evil teachers. Not that I'm afraid, its just it would be nice to have one friend with me, because we all know I'm not that great at making friends.

"Bye guys, see ya at lunch." I told them as I walked to my locker and put my stuff in. Then I walked to my first class Language. I didn't even bother paying attention, and I guess the teacher was a little intimidated of me because of the fact she never even recognized except when she introduced me to the class. Either that or she doesn't care. My next class was history.

"Hey, I'm your history teacher. My name's Alaric, but call me Ric." He said to me when I walked in.

"I'm Max." I said, not really caring. I was only doing this because of the kids, I didn't really care about school.

"Well Max, why don't you have a seat next to Rebekah. " He said. I looked to where he was pointing and saw a blonde haired girl, who looked like one of those queen bees. She raised her hand and I walked over and sat at the empty seat next to her. She didn't make a move to speak to me, so I didn't to her. I really don't like blonde Barbies.

"I'm Rebekah Mikaelson." She finally said.

"Max." I responded.

"So what brings you here to the wonderful town of MYstic Falls?" She asked me.

"We decided to move to a smaller town. My parents are missionaries, and they go on a lot of missions, so we decided that if we moved to a small town then we wouldn't have to move with them all the time and just settle down and have a normal life." I said.

"Cool. So you must be pretty good at history then, to get in this class when you're only a sophomore, and its a senior class." She said.

" Yeah, when we signed up here and heard that they intermix classes I thought it was pretty awesome." I said. Yeah History is my only best subject. When the bell rang I realized that we had talked the whole class and Ric didn't even bother us.

"Well, I'll talk to you later then?" She said.

"Sure." I told next class was gym. We had this class with some seniors too. I walked into the gym and grabbed the gym clothes the coach gave me to dress down in, and walked into the locker room.

"Hey! You're Max right? I'm in your history class, I'm Elena and this is Bonnie and Caroline." She said.

"Yeah, I'm Max." I told her.

"I really don't think you should hang out with Rebekah, she may seem nice, but she can be a really nasty person sometimes." She told me.

"And why should I listen to you?" I asked her. Elena sighed at me,

"I just think you seem like a good person, and I just wanted to let you know." She responded. I walked away into the bathroom and changed. Wouldn't want anyone seeing my wings now, would we? Then I walked out into the locker room and into the gym.

"Alright, we're playing dodge ball today. Caroline and Stefan are team captains. They both started choosing and it went on from there. Rebekah wasn't in this class. Elena and Bonnie were on Stefan's team and I was on Caroline's. I was throwing balls left and right at people, and I throw pretty hard. Eventually it was only Caroline and me against Matt and Stefan. Caroline threw the ball at Matt and got him out, and tried to throw one at Stefan but he caught it. Then it was only Stefan and I left. He threw a ball at me but I quickly dodged it and sent one flying at him, which hit him. Everyone was amazed, apparently Stefan is really good. I went into the locker room changed and left.

Stefan's POV

How could she have dodged out of the way? She shouldn't be able to do that. And she actually was able to get a hit on me. What was she?


	2. Chapter 2 Fighting

Stefan POV

"I'm telling you Damon she's not human!" I said.

"Well what do you want to do about it? Grab some stakes, wolfs bane, and Judgy, and attack her?" Damon replied.

" I'm think that we need to just take her and ask her some questions that's all, make sure she's not a harm to Elena or us!" I told him.

"Fine, I'll help, but you're the one who has to bring her here." He said to me. We were going to find things out.

Max POV

I was walking out of school to meet Iggy and Fang at the elementary school when I felt somebody come up behind me and grab my arms, I was fighting back, but then I hit my head and everything went black.

When I woke up again I had my hands tied behind my back and my ankles tied to a steel chair. I silently started working on the ropes behind my back. A dark haired guy with ice blue eyes, A brown haired guy with green eyes, a blonde girl with blue eyes, a brown haired girl with brown eyes, all walked in.

"Okay, well, Stefan here thinks that you're some supernatural thing, which you obviously are, and I want to know." Blue eyes said. I sat there glaring at him. Suddenly my check was burning. He had slapped me. The torture went on during which I found out that they were vampires. Finally I had been able to wiggle out of my bonds so when Damon (I finally learned his name) came in for another punch I quickly stopped his hand and pushed him back and started running. I was dodging the rest of the people and finally I made it out pushed my wings out of my jacket and took off. After I was high enough I looked back to see the gang as I decided to call them staring at me with shock on their faces.

Finally I landed back at our house. I walked in to see the Flock with worried looks on their faces.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore. They got me, apparently their vampires, and thought we were some weird supernatural thing. I'm going to go take a shower and get this blood off." I told them. I washed up, and already my body was healing, I should be good by tomorrow, I thought to myself. Then I crawled into bed and drifted to sleep.

Klaus POV

"What Stefan what do you need? More hybrid blood for a werewolf bite?" I teased.

"No, there are a new person in Mystic Falls, she has wings and can fly, and she's pretty strong."

"I'll be there." I replied. Looks like there's something new in Mystic Falls.

Max POV

I woke up and went to get my Flock out of bed.

"Nudge, School, time to get up, Iggy's already making breakfast." I said as I walked into her room. She just groaned in response. I ended up having to shove her out of her bed.

"MAX!"

"I TOLD YOU TO WAKE UP!"

"YOU DIDN'T NEED TO PUSH ME OUT OF BED!"

"YOU WEREN'T GETTING UP!" We yelled to each other as I was walking into Angel's room. I gently shook her shoulders. She blearily woke up and slowly started moving. Since I was already dressed in my normal jeans and a t shirt I started to make my way downstairs where I gobbled down some breakfast with the flock before we walked to school since none of us could drive yet. I waved to the younger kids as they walked into the elementary school.

"We have to be on the lookout, we can't let anybody know about us. Vampires already know, and I'm not sure how many are here but I don't want to worry the kids! They are finally feeling safe and are starting to relax." I told Fang and Iggy.

"We will be Max, and if things get too out of hand we'll leave even if it means we lose the feeling of safety." Iggy responded while Fang nodded silently. Soon we were going to our classes which went by in a blur.

"Max, Jeff, and Nick Ride to the office please." Someone said over the intercom. Confused I walked there and met Iggy and Fang along the way. When we walked in we saw a man with curly blonde hair smirking at us. I felt somebody come up from behind me suddenly, so I started to lash out. It worked for a little bit until I was hit over the head, and slowly everything went black. Kidnapped twice in a row- Lucky me!

**Oh my gosh I'm so happy! I got my first positive review! The only other one I got was saying how I needed to age my character up If I wanted her to live alone so this is awesome! I hope to start updating more but I have a very busy schedule debate key club helping my single mom with my two younger sister. I'm 14 and they are 5 and 12. My mom;s also been sick, but please don't gve up on this story! I promise there is more to come!**


	3. Chapter 3:More Kidnapping

When I came to consciousness I was chained to a wall in what looked to be a basement. I saw Iggy a few feet away from me, though I didn't see Fang.

"Iggy, you okay?" I whispered slowly. He nodded in response.

"Where's Fang." I asked.

"He got away, I heard him. Are you okay?" He responded.

"Yeah, so any idea how to get out?" I said.

"No, and nobody's been down here either, but I can here them up there, they're talking about us, and what they should do to us. Max, what are we going to do?" He told me.

"Did you and Gazzy make anything recently that you have with you?" I asked. He nodded.

I started to work on twisting the chains. My skin was rubbing raw. I was pulling and pulling. Trying to get the to crack, pull off the wall, something. It wasn't working. I suddenly heard the door open, and somebody sped down in front of me.

"Well, what do we have here, a little bird girl." The blonde haired guy said.

"And what do we have here, a little vampire." I mocked back. I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek and a loud crack. I kept my eyes forward and glared at him.

"Let. Me. Go."

"No, I'm a little curious, I've never seen a girl with wings."

"Well, I'm curious too, but you don't see me kidnapping every freaking thing that spikes my curiosity do you?"

"I'd be careful if I were you sweetheart, I can do some pretty nasty things to your friend James here." Blondie said.

"Don't you touch him." I threatened and felt my chains start to give.

"Oh, but i think I will." He said and quickly dragged a blade down Iggy's face. He didn't cry out. "I'll keep doing this until one of you breaks." He made two more quick slashes against Iggy's arms before he made his way over to me. He dug the knife into the skin in my arm. When He pulled it out I made my move again. I pulled my hardest and ran towards him and snapped his neck. Its what he deserves for hurting Iggy and me. I went over and helped Iggy out of his chains.

"Ready to blow this Igg?" I asked. He nodded and we ran out, but on our way we ran into Rebekah.

"Max what are you doi-" She started but was unable to finish to to her now snapped neck. They were vampires that messed with the wrong family.

**Hey if you would please vote for my poll that would be wonderful! Its going to help me with the story! I'm sorry I haven't been updating I've had some family issues and I've been sick, along with my grandma getting stage 2 breast cancer and having her surgery, and debate, and high school end of semester exams- which suck.**

**~Kat 3**


End file.
